A wheel bearing assembly rotatably connects a wheel with a vehicle body in such a way that a vehicle can move. The wheel bearing assembly is divided into a drive wheel bearing assembly that delivers torque of an engine and a driven wheel bearing that does not delivers torque.
The drive wheel bearing assembly includes a non-rotation element that is fixed to a vehicle body and a rotation element that is connected to a drive wheel that is rotated by torque that is generated by an engine and passes through a transmission.
Roller elements are interposed between the rotation element and the non-rotation element. A rotation element of the driven wheel bearing assembly is not connected to a drive wheel, but other structures thereof are equal to that of the drive wheel bearing assembly.
The wheel bearing assembly is manufactured in such a way that a pre-load is formed in the roller element for stability of operating performance, and the assemble structure between an outer race, an inner race, and a hub has to be stable and the assembly thereof has to be easy.
Generally, an inner race is forcibly inserted into a hub, an outer race is disposed to cover the hub and the inner race, a roller is interposed between them, and a sealing member is further added to prevent foreign materials from being permeated into them.
Meanwhile, as the hub and the inner race are forcibly inserted into each other, it is hard to adjust the amount of pre-load in the forcible insertion structure, and there is a problem that maintenance and assembly thereof are difficult by the forcible insertion.